


[Podfic] Teaching Her the Words

by Chantress



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, First Time, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Eric has taken it upon himself to teach the strange mute girl what everything is.
Relationships: Ariel/Eric (Disney)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Podfic Bingo, VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Teaching Her the Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teaching Her the Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/424472) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



> Recorded for the "Podfic But Make It About Musicals" challenge for Voiceteam 2020, and my "First Time" square for Podfic Bingo 2020.

**Title:** Teaching Her the Words  
**Author:** imaginary_golux  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The Little Mermaid  
**Pairing:** Ariel/Eric  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Length and format:** 00:06:06, mp3  
**Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gkufzv8yykgtlgb/Teaching_Her_the_Words.mp3/file)


End file.
